


Stop Texting Me

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Disaster Friends [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Multi, but there will be mentions of other ships, primarily focuses on Ikarishipping, specifically Lucas/Hilbert, which is referenced back in my other fic "Pen Pals"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: That awkward moment when you texted the wrong person. Oops.





	1. The Beginning Of A Weird Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself to work on "re: Bluebells and Lavender" but I clearly wanted to do something else lmao
> 
> have another chatfic (as if i haven't made enough)

**. . .**

**004-451-7773**

 

**[12:04 AM] Dawn:** Hey Reggie! Just wanted to let you know that my friends and I appreciate you driving us back to our dorms!

 

**[12:15 AM] 004-451-7773:** Who the fuck are you and why are you texting me at an ungodly hour

 

**[12:16 AM] Dawn:** Uhhhhhhh

 

**[12:16 AM] Dawn:** is this not Reggie?

 

**[12:16 AM] 004-451-7773:** No. I’m his brother.

 

**[12:17 AM] Dawn:** ??????

 

**[12:17 AM] Dawn:** Why are you using your brother’s phone?????

 

**[12:17 AM] 004-451-7773:** What?

 

**[12:17 AM] 004-451-7773:** this is MY phone

 

**[12:17 AM] Dawn:** ??????????

 

**[12:17 AM] Dawn:** isn’t this 004-452-7773???

 

**[12:17 AM] Dawn:** Oh

 

**[12:18 AM] Dawn:** nvm

 

**[12:18 AM] Dawn:** I have made a grave mistake

 

**[12:18 AM] 004-451-7773:** Yeah no shit

 

**[12:18 AM] 004-451-7773:** How about you double check the number before you decide to text them.

 

**[12:19 AM] Dawn:** well aren’t /you/ Mr Peachy

 

**[12:19 AM] 004-451-7773:** Whatever.

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[12:20 AM] Dawn:** FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

**[12:20 AM] Dawn:** HOW CAN REGGIE BE RELATED TO SUCH AN ASSSSSSS

 

**[12:22 AM] Barry:** Hi yeah I’d like some context for this please

 

**[12:22 AM] Dawn:** I accidentally texted the wrong number right

 

**[12:22 AM] Dawn:** bc I was gonna thank reggie for driving us back to our dorms

 

**[12:22 AM] Barry:** mmhm

 

**[12:22 AM] Dawn:** turns out i texted his bro

 

**[12:23 AM] Dawn:** who the heck has their phone number be similar to their brother’s???????

 

**[12:23 AM] Dawn:** like reggie’s is 452, but i accidentally inputted 451

 

**[12:23 AM] Dawn:** so Mr Peachy here was all

 

**[12:23 AM] Dawn:** ‘why don’t you double check the number before you text someone you dumb piece o shit’

 

**[12:23 AM] Dawn:** okay he didn’t call me a dumb piece o shit

 

**[12:24 AM] Dawn:** but I certainly felt like a dumb piece o shit

 

**[12:24 AM] Lucas:** idk

 

**[12:24 AM] Lucas:** maybe he was cranky that you texted him at midnight

 

**[12:24 AM] Barry:** he was probably asleep

 

**[12:24 AM] Lucas:** yeah

 

**[12:25 AM] Dawn:** pshhh

 

**[12:25 AM] Dawn:** who the heck even sleeps before midnight????

 

**[12:25 AM] Zoey:** Well I usually sleep before midnight

 

**[12:25 AM] Dawn:** oma

 

**[12:26 AM] Dawn:** okay excluding Zoey bc she’s awesome

 

**[12:26 AM] Dawn:** who the heck even sleeps before midnight?????

 

**[12:26 AM] Barry:** idk Dawn, regular functioning folks who take care of their bodies?

 

**[12:27 AM] Lucas:** sounds about right

 

**[12:27 AM] Dawn:** that sounds fake but okay

 

**[12:27 AM] Zoey:** if that’s settled then

 

**[12:27 AM] Zoey:** I’m going to sleep

 

**[12:28 AM] Zoey:** night everyone

 

**[12:28 AM] Dawn:** g’night!

 

**[12:28 AM] Lucas:** same here, i’m poopd from tonight

 

**[12:28 AM] Lucas:** nighty night!

 

**[12:28 AM] Barry:** night!

 

**[12:28 AM] Dawn:** looks like it’s just you and me now Barry

 

**[12:28 AM] Barry:** nope

 

**[12:29 AM] Dawn:** ???

 

**[12:29 AM] Barry:** I’m heading out too

 

**[12:29 AM] Dawn:** !!

 

**[12:29 AM] Dawn:** >:O

 

**[12:30 AM] Dawn:** traitor

 

**[12:30 AM] Barry:** night

 

**[12:30 AM] Dawn:** TRAITOR!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, before y'all frickin' come at me
> 
> no i don't think paul is an A class ass/jerk. no i won't be making him into an A class ass/jerk contrary to what you see in the first chapter. he's gon'have layers, like an onion a'right. i have my own hc and interpretations on how i see paul, just like anyone else.


	2. Let's Make Some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone forgot a lot of vital information lmao

****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[2:00 PM] Barry:** I just realized something

 

**[2:00 PM] Dawn:** what?

 

**[2:00 PM] Barry:** This dude in my psychology class has the same last name as Reggie

 

**[2:01 PM] Barry:** I think that’s Reggie’s brother

 

**[2:01 PM] Lucas:** lmao

 

**[2:01 PM] Lucas:** you’re in the same class as Reggie’s bro??

 

**[2:01 PM] Barry:** I think so???

 

**[2:02 PM] Dawn:** well heck

 

**[2:02 PM] Kenny:** wait ijust caught up with the messages and

 

**[2:02 PM] Kenny:** I thought you all knew Reggie’s brother?

 

**[2:02 PM] Kenny:** Reggie showed us a picture of him and his brother???

 

**[2:03 PM] Kenny:** Reggie talks about his bro a lot sometimes too???

 

**[2:03 PM] Dawn:** oh

 

**[2:03 PM] Barry:** idk i guess i wasn’t paying attention

 

**[2:03 PM] Dawn:** pfth yeah bc you were too busy oogling reggie hehehehe

 

**[2:04 PM] Barry:** sHUT YOUR YAP

 

**[2:04 PM] Dawn:** YOU DIDn’T DENY IT LMAOOOOO

 

**[2:04 PM] Barry:** DAWN

 

**[2:04 PM] Zoey:** lovely to come back to some yelling

 

**[2:04 PM] Barry:** ZOEYYYYY

 

**[2:04 PM] Barry:** DAWN’S BEING MEAN TO ME

 

**[2:05 PM] Dawn:** am not

 

**[2:05 PM] Barry:** are to

 

**[2:05 PM] Dawn:** ANYWAYS

 

**[2:05 PM] Dawn:** idk I don’t remember Reggie telling us about his brother

 

**[2:05 PM] Dawn:** and even if he did

 

**[2:06 PM] Dawn:** nah man

 

**[2:06 PM] Dawn:** Mr Peachy is way too ;alkdjafljd

 

**[2:06 PM] Kenny:** what does that even mean

 

**[2:06 PM] Lucas:** oh

 

**[2:07 PM] Lucas:** like as;kldjafd;lj

 

**[2:07 PM] Dawn:** exactly

 

**[2:07 PM] Kenny:** …

 

**[2:07 PM] Barry:** I will never understand these cousins

 

**[2:07 PM] Zoey:** honestly same.

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Mr Peachy**

 

**[2:08 PM] Dawn:** hey so it’s come to my attention that apparently your brother talks about you to us but none of us even realized or took notice

 

**[2:08 PM] Dawn:** also sorry about texting you even though it was meant for your brother

 

**[2:28 PM] Mr Peachy:** why are you texting me again?

 

**[2:28 PM] Mr Peachy:** I mean it’s not past midnight anymore but

 

**[2:28 PM] Mr Peachy:** why the fuck are you texting me again?

 

**[2:29 PM] Dawn:** well Mr Peachy, if you /must/ know

 

**[2:29 PM] Dawn:** I merely texted you to you know

 

**[2:29 PM] Dawn:** apologize for texting you past midnight

 

**[2:29 PM] Dawn:** and considering I’m friends with your brother, might as well extend that friendship to you

 

**[2:30 PM] Mr Peachy:** wow. so considerate of you.

 

**[2:30 PM] Dawn:** i know right

 

**[2:30 PM] Mr Peachy:** I was being sarcastic.

 

**[2:30 PM] Dawn:** surreeee you were

 

**[2:31 PM] Mr Peachy:** …

 

**[2:31 PM] Mr Peachy:** whatever.

 

**[2:32 PM] Dawn:** how’s your day been?

 

**[2:32 PM] Mr Peachy:** why are you still talking to me.

 

**[2:32 PM] Dawn:** why are /you/ still responding is the question

 

**[2:32 PM] Mr Peachy:** ?????

 

**[2:32 PM] Mr Peachy:** whatever.

 

**[2:32 PM] Dawn:** you seem to say ‘whatever’ a lot

 

**[2:32 PM] Mr Peachy:** I do not

 

**[2:33 PM] Dawn:** you totally do

 

**[2:33 PM] Mr Peachy:** are we done here?

 

**[2:34 PM] Dawn:** i don’t know, are we?

 

**[2:34 PM] Mr Peachy:** …

 

**[2:34 PM] Mr Peachy:** jfc

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Reggie**

 

**[2:35 PM] Paul:** can you please tell your friend to stop talking to me

 

**[2:35 PM] Reggie:** I thought you like my friends?

 

**[2:36 PM] Paul:** not your adult friends, I meant the troublesome one

 

**[2:36 PM] Reggie:** ???

 

**[2:36 PM] Paul:** ughhhhh

 

**[2:37 PM] Paul:** she texted me by mistake thinking she was talking to you

 

**[2:37 PM] Reggie:** Oh!

 

**[2:37 PM] Reggie:** You mean Dawn?

 

**[2:37 PM] Paul:** YES

 

**[2:37 PM] Paul:** can you PLEASE tell her to stop texting me

 

**[2:38 PM] Reggie:** I would but wouldn’t it make more sense if you told her that?

 

**[2:38 PM] Paul:** I did.

 

**[2:39 PM] Paul:** multiple times.

 

**[2:39 PM] Reggie:** lmao

 

**[2:39 PM] Reggie:** maybe this is a sign

 

**[2:39 PM] Paul:** how is being annoyed by a stranger non-stop a sign

 

**[2:39 PM] Reggie:** a sign from the world telling you to make friends

 

**[2:40 PM] Paul:** that was really funny

 

**[2:40 PM] Paul:** I took a second to laugh

 

**[2:40 PM] Reggie:** I’m serious! Dawn and her friends are pretty great

 

**[2:41 PM] Paul:** first off

 

**[2:41 PM] Paul:** I don’t like people.

 

**[2:41 PM] Paul:** second

 

**[2:41 PM] Paul:** how the fuck did you even meet these people?

 

**[2:42 PM] Reggie:** ???

 

**[2:42 PM] Reggie:** at the LGBTQ+ centre???

 

**[2:42 PM] Paul:** the what now

 

**[2:43 PM] Reggie:** ???

 

**[2:43 PM] Reggie:** Paul… you know I go to the LGBTQ+ centre every week

 

**[2:43 PM] Paul:** do you?

 

**[2:44 PM] Reggie:** Paul…

 

**[2:44 PM] Paul:** well /sorry/ i don’t pay attention when you go off to do your own thing

 

**[2:44 PM] Reggie:** you wound me so baby brother

 

**[2:45 PM] Paul:** shut up…

 

**[2:45 PM] Reggie:** anyways, yeah I met them at the LGBTQ+ centre and have been friends since then

 

**[2:45 PM] Reggie:** we were watching a Drag show at one of the gay bars last night and because it was getting late, they needed a ride back to their dorms

 

**[2:46 PM] Reggie:** they go to the same uni as you, actually

 

**[2:46 PM] Paul:** oh for fuck's sake.

 

**[2:47 PM] Reggie:** language

 

**[2:47 PM] Paul:** I’m 21

 

**[2:47 PM] Reggie:** still

 

**[2:47 PM] Reggie:** language

 

**[2:47 PM] Reggie:** anyways, please try and make friends

 

**[2:48 PM] Reggie:** or at least don’t be such a sour sauce

 

**[2:48 PM] Reggie:** they’re all very lovely people and I’m positive you’ll get along great with them

 

**[2:49 PM] Paul:** ugh

 

**[2:49 PM] Paul:** if it’ll get you off my back to make “friends”

 

**[2:49 PM] Paul:** no promises though.

 

**[2:49 PM] Reggie:** that’s all I needed to hear

 

**[2:49 PM] Reggie:** you’ll love them I promise

 

**[2:50 PM] Reggie:** hey, maybe next week when I go to the LGBTQ+ centre, you can tag along and meet them?

 

**[2:50 PM] Paul:** don’t get ahead of yourself

 

**[2:50 PM] Reggie:** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for some reason my brain decided that yes, Barry has a big ol' pan crush on Reggie even tho the original idea was for Barry to have a big ol' pan crush on Paul. Though that probably can still happen ;)))))
> 
> and yes, in my headcanon, Lucas and Dawn are cousins


	3. We're Friends Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul now has one (1) friend, even if he never asked for one

****  


**. . .**

**Troublesome**

 

**[5:01 AM] Troublesome:** hey so you ever wonder how we’re living in these meat suits

 

**[5:03 AM] Paul:** what the absolute fuck???

 

**[5:03 AM] Paul:** it’s 5 in the fucking morning???

 

**[5:07 AM] Troublesome:** oh heck

 

**[5:07 AM] Troublesome:** sorry

 

**[5:07 AM] Troublesome:** that was for my friends

 

**[5:07 AM] Paul:** this is the SECOND time you’ve texted the wrong person

 

**[5:07 AM] Paul:** also what the fuck is your question???

 

**[5:08 AM] Troublesome:** oh you know

 

**[5:08 AM] Troublesome:** like you ever have that feeling where you’re suddenly aware of where  you are

 

**[5:08 AM] Troublesome:** how you’re breathing in the body that you have right now

 

**[5:08 AM] Troublesome:** how you’re seeing everything from your eyes

 

**[5:08 AM] Troublesome:** and just everything else

 

**[5:09 AM] Paul:** how much sleep did you even get

 

**[5:09 AM] Troublesome:** sleep is for the week!

 

**[5:09 AM] Paul:** that’s weak*

 

**[5:10 AM] Paul:** also that seems unhealthy

 

**[5:10 AM] Troublesome:** no need to worry Mr Peachy

 

**[5:10 AM] Paul:** sighhhhhhhhh

 

**[5:10 AM] Paul:** whatever

 

**[5:11 AM] Paul:** i’m going back to sleep.

 

**[5:28 AM] Troublesome:** I just saw a dude in a monkey onesie skateboard across the street

 

**[5:29 AM] Paul:** it’s still me you’re texting.

 

**[5:29 AM] Troublesome:** I know

 

**[5:29 AM] Troublesome:** this time was intentional

 

**[5:30 AM] Paul:** why do you feel the need to talk to me.

 

**[5:30 AM] Troublesome:** I told you before

 

**[5:30 AM] Troublesome:** bc i’m friends with your brother, I should also extend my friendship to you as well

 

**[5:30 AM] Troublesome:** it’s nice to make friends sometimes you know

 

**[5:31 AM] Paul:** you sound like my brother.

 

**[5:31 AM] Troublesome:** ha ha what

 

**[5:31 AM] Troublesome:** he told you to make friends or something?

 

**[5:31 AM] Paul:** unfortunately yes.

 

**[5:32 AM] Troublesome:** LMAO

 

**[5:32 AM] Troublesome:** that’s hilarious

 

**[5:32 AM] Paul:** no

 

**[5:32 AM] Paul:** no it’s not.

 

**[5:33 AM] Troublesome:** hey

 

**[5:33 AM] Troublesome:** one of my friend is in your psych class

 

**[5:33 AM] Paul:** and I care why?

 

**[5:34 AM] Troublesome:** Barry

 

**[5:34 AM] Troublesome:** Barry Pearl’s in your class

 

**[5:34 AM] Paul:** let me repeat

 

**[5:34 AM] Paul:** I care why?

 

**[5:35 AM] Troublesome:** you should totally be his friend

 

**[5:35 AM] Paul:** and why would I do that

 

**[5:35 AM] Troublesome:** because you’re at one (1) friend

 

**[5:35 AM] Paul:** excuse me?

 

**[5:35 AM] Troublesome:** Me~!

 

**[5:36 AM] Paul:** nope

 

**[5:36 AM] Paul:** nope nope nope nope nope

 

**[5:36 AM] Paul:** good night

 

**[5:36 AM] Troublesome:** it’s morning?

 

**[5:40 AM] Troublesome:** Mr Peachy?

 

**[5:43 AM] Troublesom:** ughhhh fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly building up the Ikari. It's gon'be strangers-to-acquaintances-to-friends-to-lovers
> 
> Might have more titles of relationships thrown in before they actually become lovers but hey, that's a-okay


	4. Meet Him First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet ol' Barry ends up meeting Paul before the rest of the gang (*coughDawncough*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to change the rating from T to M bc i realized imma be making some pretty dirty jokes on here so yeah

****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[4:20 PM] Barry:** i’m about to head out to the lgbtq+ centre anyone need a lift?

 

**[4:21 PM] Lucas:** you have a car?

 

**[4:21 PM] Barry:** lmao no

 

**[4:21 PM] Barry:** reggie offered to drive

 

**[4:22 PM] Dawn:** ooOOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOoo

 

**[4:22 PM] Barry:** shut your yap

 

**[4:22 PM] Dawn:** i can already hear the bells ringing

 

**[4:22 PM] Barry:** shUT YOUR YAP

 

**[4:23 PM] Dawn:** MAKE ME

 

**[4:23 PM] Kenny:** and here ladies and gents and nonbinary folks are two creatures of mass destruction in their natural habitat

 

**[4:23 PM] Barry:** oh fuck you kenny

 

**[4:23 PM] Kenny:** no thanks

 

**[4:24 PM] Lucas:** OHHHHHHHHHH

 

**[4:24 PM] Dawn:** OHHHHHH SHIEEEETTTTTTTTT

 

**[4:24 PM] Zoey:** lmao

 

**[4:25 PM] Barry:** :DSFLKJD:LJA:LSKDJ:WIJSL:KDJS;l

 

**[4:25 PM] Barry:** you suck

 

**[4:25 PM] Dawn:** bet i know who you wanna suck

 

**[4:25 PM] Barry:** A:LKJDEL:KEJS

 

**[4:25 PM] Barry:** D A W N

 

**[4:26 PM] Zoey:** Oooookay

 

**[4:26 PM] Zoey:** let’s try not to kill each other yeah?

 

**[4:26 PM] Lucas:** wicked burn

 

**[4:26 PM] Barry:** >:(

 

**[4:27 PM] Kenny:** that’s an image I didn’t need to be burned into my mind

 

**[4:27 PM] Kenny:** thanks dawn

 

**[4:27 PM] Dawn:** np

 

**[4:28 PM] Zoey:** if we’re done ruining our minds

 

**[4:28 PM] Zoey:** I’ll probably not go to the centre today

 

**[4:28 PM] Dawn:** awww :(

 

**[4:29 PM] Zoey:** work’s been a mess and so are assignments, so I’ll have to pass

 

**[4:29 PM] Lucas:** that’s fair

 

**[4:29 PM] Kenny:** sorry work’s a shit

 

**[4:29 PM] Zoey:** me too

 

**[4:30 PM] Barry:** does anyone need a ride tho?

 

**[4:30 PM] Dawn:** I’m good, i can just bike there

 

**[4:30 PM] Lucas:** same

 

**[4:31 PM] Kenny:** I’ll be there later

 

**[4:31 PM] Barry:** okay

 

**[4:31 PM] Dawn:** have fun driving alone w Reggieeeeee

 

**[4:31 PM] Barry:** shU T Y OU R YAP

 

**[4:32 PM] Dawn:** hehehehehehehehehehe

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Reggie**

 

**[4:32 PM] Barry:** hey Reggie, it’ll just be me in your car today

 

**[4:32 PM] Barry:** the other’s will be popping by the centre later

 

**[4:33 PM] Reggie:** alright sweet

 

**[4:33 PM] Reggie:** I’ll pick you up in five

 

**[4:33 PM] Barry:** alright!

 

**[4:34 PM] Reggie:** oh!

 

**[4:34 PM] Barry:** ?

 

**[4:34 PM] Reggie:** I hope you don’t mind but I convinced my brother to tag along

 

**[4:34 PM] Barry:** oh sweet

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[4:34 PM] Barry:** mAY DAY MAY DAY

 

**[4:34 PM] Lucas:** ????

 

**[4:34 PM] Barry:** Reggie’s brothER IS COMING ALONG

 

**[4:34 PM] Dawn:** WHAT THE HECK

 

**[4:35 PM] Barry:** HE SOMEHOW CONVINCED HIS BRO TO COME TO THE CENTRE TONIGHT??????

 

**[4:35 PM] Dawn:** oma

 

**[4:35 PM] Dawn:** are you sayin’

 

**[4:35 PM] Dawn:** that we’ll be meeting

 

**[4:36 PM] Dawn:** Mr Peachy

 

**[4:36 PM] Dawn:** irl

 

**[4:36 PM] Dawn:** ????????

 

**[4:37 PM] Barry:** YEA

 

**[4:37 PM] Dawn:** WELL heck

 

**[4:37 PM] Lucas:** Wowowowowowow

 

**[4:37 PM] Barry:** i gotta get ready, reggie’ll be here in a few minutes to pick me up

 

**[4:37 PM] Barry:** oh arceus i’ll be meeting his broTHER FIRST

 

**[4:38 PM] Dawn:** oh so

 

**[4:38 PM] Dawn:** I forgot to mention this but uh

 

**[4:38 PM] Dawn:** i told Mr Peachy that you two were in the same psych class

 

**[4:38 PM] Dawn:** but i don’t think he really cared

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** wow

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** welp

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** rip

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** oh reggie’s here

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** see ya later at the centre

 

**[4:39 PM] Barry:** oma i see his brother sitting in the passenger seat

 

**[4:40 PM] Lucas:** RIP

 

**[4:40 PM] Kenny:** good luck


	5. Let Me Tell You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a decision is made

****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[8:15 PM] Lucas:** oma you guys

 

**[8:15 PM] Lucas:** hilbert just sent me a picture to celebrate our 3 month anniversary

 

**[8:15 PM] Lucas:** i am

 

**[8:16 PM] Lucas:** so in love

 

**Lucas attached an image**

****

 

**[8:17 PM] Zoey:** that’s so sweet!

 

**[8:17 PM] Dawn:** awww~!

 

**[8:18 PM] Kenny:** that’s the most adorable thing i have ever seen

 

**[8:18 PM] Lucas:** he made this without even me knowing what he was planning

 

**[8:18 PM] Lucas:** I love this boy

 

**[8:18 PM] Lucas:** so so much

 

**[8:18 PM] Lucas:** <3

 

**[8:20 PM] Barry:** the cutest

 

**[8:20 PM] Barry:** you two are like

 

**[8:20 PM] Barry:** LDR couple goals

 

**[8:21 PM] Lucas:** nah

 

**[8:21 PM] Lucas:** there are tons of relationships out there that have been cemented for much longer

 

**[8:21 PM] Lucas:** and i honestly feel like our relationship keeps starting up again and again

 

**[8:22 PM] Lucas:** but in a good way

 

**[8:22 PM] Lucas:** we still have a lot to learn from each other

 

**[8:22 PM] Kenny:** damn Lucas

 

**[8:22 PM] Barry:** that’s some wise shit right there

 

**[8:23 PM] Dawn:** TTATT

 

**[8:23 PM] Dawn:** that was really beautifully worded ngl

 

**[8:24 PM] Zoey:** It really is!

 

**[8:24 PM] Barry:** okay so not to change the subject

 

**[8:24 PM] Barry:** but

 

**[8:25 PM] Kenny:** butts

 

**[8:25 PM] Barry:** who doesn’t love a good butt lol

 

**[8:25 PM] Barry:** but no that’s not it

 

**[8:26 PM] Barry:** I was thinking about confessing…???

 

**[8:26 PM] Dawn:** :O

 

**[8:26 PM] Kenny:** wait wait wait

 

**[8:27 PM] Kenny:** to reggie???

 

**[8:27 PM] Zoey:** this certainly took a turn

 

**[8:27 PM] Barry:** is that a bad idea??

 

**[8:27 PM] Lucas:** no it’s not a bad idea

 

**[8:28 PM] Dawn:** it’s brave that’s for sure

 

**[8:28 PM] Barry:** idk how to?

 

**[8:28 PM] Barry:** irl? text?

 

**[8:29 PM] Dawn:** oh no no no

 

**[8:29 PM] Dawn:** irl

 

**[8:30 PM] Dawn:** when you’re dealing with situations like this, and if you’re able to see them a lot, it’s better to do it in person because then you can gauge their reaction

 

**[8:30 PM] Lucas:** agreed

 

**[8:31 PM] Barry:** i’m really nervous

 

**[8:31 PM] Kenny:** you’ll be fine

 

**[8:31 PM] Kenny:** the worst that can happen is he rejects you and things get a little bit awkward after, but I don’t think Reggie is the type to immediately distance himself from you

 

**[8:31 PM] Barry:** I guess…

 

**[8:31 PM] Barry:** ok ok ok

 

**[8:32 PM] Barry:** i’ll send him a text asking if we can meet or something idfk wish me luck

 

**[8:32 PM] Zoey:** good luck!

 

**[8:32 PM] Dawn:** GOOD LUCK

 

**[8:32 PM] Lucas:** good luck!!!!!

 

**[8:33 PM] Kenny:** good luck!

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Reggie**

 

**[8:35 PM] Barry:** hey there’s kinda something i want to tell you but i want to say it in person. are you free anytime soon?

 

**[8:35 PM] Reggie:** Sorry Barry, I’m swamped with work, but I should be free friday night? It’ll be pretty late though, like 9 or 10?

 

**[8:35 PM] Barry:** that’s fine!

 

**[8:36 PM] Reggie:** do you want me to come over to the dorms?

 

**[8:36 PM] Barry:** yeah, if it’s not too much trouble

 

**[8:37 PM] Reggie:** it’s no trouble at all!

 

**[8:37 PM] Reggie:** I’ll see you at 9 on friday then

 

**[8:38 PM] Barry:** yeah, thanks, for agreeing

 

**[8:38 PM] Barry:** and see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confessing is hard y'all


	6. Don't Feel Bad and Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejections and Late night check-ins

****  


**. . .**

**Barry**

 

**[11:00 PM] Reggie:** I don’t know if this is shitty of me, but I just wanted to check up on you?

 

**[11:04 PM] Barry:** I’m okay, thanks

 

**[11:04 PM] Barry:** sorry to have bothered you with you know…

 

**[11:04 PM] Reggie:** it’s really not a bother

 

**[11:05 PM] Reggie:** I’m just sorry I can’t return the feelings.

 

**[11:05 PM] Barry:** nah

 

**[11:05 PM] Barry:** it’s totally okay

 

**[11:05 PM] Barry:** I’m gonna head out, I’ll talk to you later, I guess?

 

**[11:06 PM] Reggie:** yeah for sure

 

**[11:06 PM] Reggie:** good night Barry

 

**[11:06 PM] Barry:** night

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**OG Squad**

 

**[11:07 PM] Reggie:** you guys :(((((

 

**[11:07 PM] Flint:** o shit waddup regg?

 

**[11:07 PM] Flint:** y the sad face?

 

**[11:08 PM] Reggie:** one of the kid i see at the lgbtq+ centre confessed to me

 

**[11:08 PM] Candice:** i heard something about confessions and i am here

 

**[11:08 PM] Flint:** o shit no way!

 

**[11:09 PM] Reggie:** but I turned him down

 

**[11:09 PM] Reggie:** I feel so bad you guys :(((((

 

**[11:10 PM] Volkner:** it’s not your fault that you don’t feel the same way

 

**[11:10 PM] Volkner:** sometimes you can’t help your feelings towards someone, and in this case, you just weren’t on the same page as this person

 

**[11:11 PM] Reggie:** i know i shouldn’t feel guilty but I dooo

 

**[11:11 PM] Reggie:** i see him and his friends all the time at the centre

 

**[11:11 PM] Reggie:** :(((

 

**[11:12 PM] Reggie:** i hate having to reject people :(((

 

**[11:12 PM] Candice:** awwww :((((((((

 

**[11:12 PM] Candice:** i’m so sorry you had to be put in a difficult situation

 

**[11:13 PM] Candice:** but maybe it’s all for the better?

 

**[11:13 PM] Reggie:** ???

 

**[11:14 PM] Candice:** like this boy liked you enough he took a chance to confess. I don’t know how long he’s liked you for, but that’s a big step. And just coz you rejected him doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person. If anything, it’s better that this happened coz now the boy won’t get his hopes up or something every time he spends time with you or watevs

 

**[11:15 PM] Volkner:** I wholeheartedly agree

 

**[11:15 PM] Reggie:** that’s true…

 

**[11:15 PM] Flint:** do you know how long he’s crushed on you?

 

**[11:15 PM] Reggie:** i think it was six months ago

 

**[11:16 PM] Candice:** :(((

 

**[11:16 PM] Reggie:** :(((

 

**[11:17 PM] Volkner:** I’m sure things will blow over soon

 

**[11:17 PM] Volkner:** you’ll both need time to think and he’ll need it to process as well

 

**[11:17 PM] Flint:** ya it’ll be fine!

 

**[11:18 PM] Reggie:** i hope you’re right :(((

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Troublesome**

 

**[11:18 PM] Troublesome:** hey how’s your brother holding up?

 

**[11:20 PM] Paul:** Just when I thought I was finally left alone…

 

**[11:20 PM] Paul:** I don’t know, why are you asking me that?

 

**[11:20 PM] Troublesome:** well i mean

 

**[11:21 PM] Troublesome:** my friend confessed to him and got rejected

 

**[11:21 PM] Paul:** tough luck.

 

**[11:21 PM] Troublesome:** and my friend’s doing his usual moping around but like

 

**[11:21 PM] Troublesome:** how is your brother doing?

 

**[11:22 PM] Paul:** I don’t know and I don’t care

 

**[11:22 PM] Troublesome:** you don’t care about your brother?????

 

**[11:22 PM] Paul:** I never said that!

 

**[11:23 PM] Paul:** I just don’t care to pry into the business of other people’s private matters unless they specifically seek me out to talk about it

 

**[11:23 PM] Troublesome:** oh

 

**[11:23 PM] Paul:** yeah “oh”

 

**[11:23 PM] Paul:** can I go back to sleep now?

 

**[11:23 PM] Troublesome:** no not yet

 

**[11:23 PM] Paul:** oh for fuck’s sake

 

**[11:24 PM] Troublesome:** at least check if he’s doing okay? it’ll make me feel at ease knowing that he’s not beating himself over rejecting my friend

 

**[11:24 PM] Paul:** why would I do that just for you

 

**[11:24 PM] Troublesome:** bc we are friends

 

**[11:24 PM] Paul:** last time I checked you decided that yourself

 

**[11:25 PM] Troublesome:** oh c’mon Mr Peachy!!

 

**[11:25 PM] Paul:** stop calling me that

 

**[11:25 PM] Paul:** and I still won’t. It’s not my business

 

**[11:26 PM] Troublesome:** plEASSEEEEE

 

**[11:26 PM] Paul:** why are you so insistent???

 

**[11:26 PM] Troublesome:** I just wanna make sure your brother is doing okay

 

**[11:26 PM] Paul:** then why don’t you ask him YOURSELF?

 

**[11:27 PM] Troublesome:** if he knew that I knew that HE rejected my friend, he’ll probably feel even shittier

 

**[11:27 PM] Troublesome:** just check and see if he’s okay please please please please please

 

**[11:27 PM] Paul:** if I do that will you let me go back to fucking sleep

 

**[11:27 PM] Troublesome:** yes.

 

**[11:28 PM] Paul:** fine.

 

**[11:28 PM] Troublesome:** thank you thank you thank you thank you

 

**[11:32 PM] Troublesome:** hello?

 

**[11:36 PM] Troublesome:** is he okay?????

 

**[11:39 PM] Troublesome:** you better not be asleep

 

**[11:43 PM] Troublesome:** Mr Peachyyy

 

**[11:45 PM] Troublesome:** oh my arceus you’re asleep aren’t you

 

**[11:49 PM] Paul:** what the fuck

 

**[11:49 PM] Troublesome:** oh you’re back

 

**[11:49 PM] Paul:** yeah i’m back jfc

 

**[11:49 PM] Troublesome:** how is he???

 

**[11:50 PM] Paul:** well, he seemed pretty torn up.

 

**[11:50 PM] Paul:** said that he feels bad for rejecting your friend or whatever

 

**[11:50 PM] Troublesome:** aw no D:

 

**[11:50 PM] Paul:** yeah

 

**[11:50 PM] Paul:** alright good night

 

**[11:51 PM] Troublesome:** wait wait wait!!!

 

**[11:51 PM] Paul:** you said i could go to sleep after i tell you how my brother’s doing.

 

**[11:51 PM] Troublesome:** I know i know

 

**[11:52 PM] Paul:** then what the absolute fuck

 

**[11:52 PM] Troublesome:** Thank you

 

**[11:52 PM] Paul:** you said that already

 

**[11:53 PM] Troublesome:** I know but

 

**[11:53 PM] Troublesome:** I feel like it deserves to be said again

 

**[11:53 PM] Troublesome:** I know you only went to stop me from pestering you, but I really appreciated that

 

**[11:54 PM] Troublesome:** thank you for checking up on your brother and telling me afterwards

 

**[11:54 PM] Paul:** no problem.

 

**[11:54 PM] Troublesome:** alright you can like, sleep now lol

 

**[11:54 PM] Paul:** right..

 

**[11:55 PM] Troublesome:** night paul

 

**[11:55 PM] Paul:** night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this progress I smell between Dawn and Paul??? What do you think?
> 
> I'm also super pleased with all the icon art i've drawn just for this fic


	7. Rood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you can't tell if the person is joking or not

****  


**. . .**

**Mr Peachy**

 

**[3:16 PM] Dawn:** hey Mr Peachy

 

**[3:16 PM] Mr Peachy:** why

 

**[3:16 PM] Dawn:** are you going to the centre again tomorrow?

 

**[3:16 PM] Mr Peachy:** no

 

**[3:17 PM] Dawn:** awww

 

**[3:17 PM] Dawn:** you lonely duck

 

**[3:17 PM] Mr Peachy:** ???

 

**[3:18 PM] Dawn:** you should totally come!

 

**[3:18 PM] Dawn:** you get to hang out with the cool kids

 

**[3:18 PM] Mr Peachy:** I don’t see any cool kids

 

**[3:19 PM] Dawn:** …

 

**[3:19 PM] Dawn:** excuse u

 

**[3:19 PM] Dawn:** my friends and I are PLENTYYY cool

 

**[3:20 PM] Mr Peachy:** don’t see it

 

**[3:20 PM] Dawn:** >:O

 

**[3:20 PM] Dawn:** rood

 

**[3:20 PM] Mr Peachy:** a rood is a crucifix

 

**[3:20 PM] Dawn:** wat

 

**[3:21 PM] Mr Peachy:** I could exorcise you so you won’t have to bother me again

 

**[3:21 PM] Dawn:** double rood

 

**[3:21 PM] Mr Peachy:** by the power of my sanity i compel you

 

**[3:22 PM] Dawn:** well look at you Mr Peachy

 

**[3:22 PM] Dawn:** didn’t know you had it in you to joke around

 

**[3:22 PM] Mr Peachy:** I don’t joke.

 

**[3:22 PM] Mr Peachy:** I was entirely serious about exorcising you with Holy Water

 

**[3:23 PM] Dawn:** lmao

 

**[3:23 PM] Dawn:** wait

 

**[3:23 PM] Dawn:** are you /actually/ serious???

 

**[3:24 PM] Mr Peachy:** what do you think.

 

**[3:24 PM] Dawn:** yes………?

 

**[3:24 PM] Mr Peachy:** guess we’ll never know the answer

 

**[3:24 PM] Dawn:** W O W

  
  
  


****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

**[3:25 PM] Dawn:** apparently Mr Peachy can crack a joke

 

**[3:25 PM] Zoey:** that’s surprising

 

**[3:25 PM] Zoey:** he didn’t really look like the type to make jokes, just sarcasm and snark

 

**[3:25 PM] Dawn:** I feel like his humour is like

 

**[3:26 PM] Dawn:** the dry sense of humour

 

**[3:26 PM] Dawn:** or something

 

**[3:26 PM] Kenny:** the more you know I suppose

 

**[3:27 PM] Lucas:** that’s incredible

 

**[3:27 PM] Dawn:** I’m shook

 

**[3:27 PM] Barry:** still can’t believe that he’s related to Reggie

 

**[3:27 PM] Barry:** they’re both such polar opposites

 

**[3:28 PM] Zoey:** maybe Reggie’s just better at socializing than Paul

 

**[3:28 PM] Kenny:** oma

 

**[3:28 PM] Kenny:** totally forgot that that was his name lmao

 

**[3:29 PM] Kenny:** too used to referring to him as Mr Peachy

 

**[3:29 PM] Dawn:** either way

 

**[3:29 PM] Dawn:** I asked him if he was going to the centre again tmr

 

**[3:29 PM] Dawn:** but i don’t think he’ll go?

 

**[3:30 PM] Zoey:** you’re awfully concerned about whether he’s coming to the centre or not

 

**[3:30 PM] Barry:** or if he even wants to go to the centre

 

**[3:30 PM] Lucas:** or if he wants to be friends

 

**[3:31 PM] Dawn:** I just feel like it couldn’t hurt to have friends

 

**[3:31 PM] Dawn:** plus

 

**[3:31 PM] Dawn:** who wouldn’t wanna be friends with us

 

**[3:32 PM] Dawn:** we’re cool as heck

 

**[3:32 PM] Barry:** whatever you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped last week! I was actually on a mini vacation with my friends during our long weekend. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. We're Totally Friends What're You Talking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's gonna get some Holy Water to exorcize Dawn or something. Lmao yeah, good luck with that Mr Peachy

****  


**. . .**

**team awesome**

 

 **[12:03 AM] Barry:** I have an idea on how to get my sister here

 

 **[12:03 AM] Barry:** but it involves a body bag

 

 **[12:04 AM] Kenny:** NO

 

 **[12:04 AM] Kenny:** No murder!!!!!

 

 **[12:04 AM] Barry:** …

 

 **[12:05 AM] Barry:** then nevermind

 

 **[12:05 AM] Barry:** I don’t have an idea on how to get my sister here

 

 **[12:05 AM] Dawn:** i would’ve been with you 100% if you were contemplating murder btw

 

 **[12:05 AM] Lucas:** 50/50, but preferably no murders

 

 **[12:06 AM] Kenny:** NO MURDERS

 

 **[12:06 AM] Barry:** fine fine no murders

 

 **[12:06 AM] Barry:** but I do have an update

 

 **[12:07 AM] Barry:** apparently Cheren finally asked my sis out

 

 **[12:07 AM] Dawn:** wait wat???

 

 **[12:07 AM] Dawn:** I thought they were /already/ together???

 

 **[12:07 AM] Barry:** nope

 

 **[12:07 AM] Barry:** i was shook too tbh

 

 **[12:07 AM] Barry:** but i’m glad cheren finally asked

 

 **[12:08 AM] Barry:** I was getting tired of the back-and-forth happening

 

 **[12:08 AM] Lucas:** that’s so frickin cute oh my gosh

 

 **[12:08 AM] Kenny:** adorable

 

 **[12:08 AM] Barry:** ofc this also meant giving Cheren the bro talk

 

 **[12:09 AM] Barry:** the usual

 

 **[12:09 AM] Barry:** don’t hurt my sister spiel

 

 **[12:11 AM] Kenny:** lmao

 

 **[8:03 AM] Zoey:** glad that no murders will happen

 

 **[8:03 AM] Zoey:** and glad to hear Cheren actually asked Bianca out

 

 **[8:03 AM] Zoey:** they’re honestly so cute together

  
  


****  


**. . .**

**Mr Peachy**

 

 **[9:15 AM] Dawn:** gooooood morning Mr Peachy

 

 **[9:17 AM] Mr Peachy:** jfc

 

 **[9:17 AM] Mr Peachy:** fucking end my suffering

 

 **[9:17 AM] Dawn:** lmao nah

 

 **[9:18 AM] Mr Peachy:** what do you want now?

 

 **[9:18 AM] Dawn:** just wanted to say good morning on this lovely day

 

 **[9:18 AM] Mr Peachy:** it’s chucking

 

 **[9:18 AM] Dawn:** i know isn’t it great?

 

 **[9:19 AM] Mr Peachy:** only a troublesome like you would enjoy the downpour…

 

 **[9:19 AM] Dawn:** any plans today?

 

 **[9:19 AM] Mr Peachy:** no and it’s none of your business

 

 **[9:19 AM] Dawn:** aww c’mon Mr Peachy

 

 **[9:20 AM] Dawn:** aren’t we friends????

 

 **[9:20 AM] Mr Peachy:** first

 

 **[9:20 AM] Mr Peachy:** stop calling me Mr Peachy it’s Paul you know that

 

 **[9:20 AM] Mr Peachy:** second

 

 **[9:21 AM] Mr Peachy:** might I remind you that /you/ decided that we’re friends.

 

 **[9:21 AM] Dawn:** Imma keep calling you Mr Peachy since that’s how I referred to you the first time

 

 **[9:21 AM] Dawn:** plus it’s a cute nickname

 

 **[9:21 AM] Dawn:** we’re friends. I’m your friend

 

 **[9:22 AM] Dawn:** friendos

 

 **[9:22 AM] Dawn:** buddies

 

 **[9:22 AM] Dawn:** pals

 

 **[9:22 AM] Dawn:** :)

 

 **[9:23 AM] Mr Peachy:** I’m not religious, but I’m going to take some Holy Water to exorcize you with so I no longer have to deal with this troublesome situation ever again

 

 **[9:23 AM] Dawn:** then i’ll just come back and haunt you

 

 **[9:23 AM] Mr Peachy:** fml


	9. Mistakes Have Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone texts the wrong person, and for once it's not Dawn

**  
**

**Troublesome**

**. . .**

 

 **[4:48 PM] Paul:** hey Reggie can you pick up some tomatoes on your way home? I’m going to try and cook this thing I saw on TV the other day. Thanks.

 

 **[4:48 PM] Troublesome:** well well well

 

 **[4:49 PM] Paul:** fuck

 

 **[4:49 PM] Troublesome:** looks like /I’m/ not the only one who texts the wrong person

 

 **[4:49 PM] Paul:** shut up

 

 **[4:49 PM] Paul:** it was

 

 **[4:50 PM] Paul:** a simple mistake.

 

 **[4:50 PM] Troublesome:** sureeeee

 

 **[4:50 PM] Troublesome:** keep telling yourself that Mr Peachy ;)

 

 **[4:51 PM] Paul:** shut up

 

 **[4:51 PM] Troublesome:** ;)))))

 

 **[4:51 PM] Paul:** stop that

 

 **[4:51 PM] Paul:** no winky face

 

**Troublesome attached an image**

****

 

 **[4:52 PM] Paul:** jfc

 

 **[4:52 PM] Troublesome:** ;))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 **[4:52 PM] Paul:** I’m ignoring you now

 

 **[4:53 PM] Troublesome:** you’ll be back

 

 **[4:53 PM] Paul:** no I won’t

 

 **[4:53 PM] Troublesome:** see!

 

 **[4:53 PM] Troublesome:** you just answered back!

 

 **[4:54 PM] Paul:** fuck a duck

 

 **[4:54 PM] Troublesome:** no thanks I’m not into bestiality but if that’s your thing

 

 **[4:54 PM] Troublesome:** I won’t kinkshame

 

 **[4:54 PM] Troublesome:** but will be wholefully concerned for your wellbeing

 

**  
**

**Reggie**

**. . .**

 

 **[4:55 PM] Paul:** tell Troublesome to stop talking to me

 

 **[4:59 PM] Paul:** Reggieee

 

 **[5:07 PM] Paul:** Reggie you stupid mop head hippie

 

 **[5:11 PM] Paul:** Reggieeeeeeeeeee

 

 **[5:16 PM] Paul:** Reggie answer meeee

 

 **[5:29 PM] Reggie:** Wow

 

 **[5:29 PM] Reggie:** also excuse you

 

 **[5:30 PM] Reggie:** my hair is not a mop nor am I a hippie

 

 **[5:30 PM] Paul:** yeah whatever

 

 **[5:30 PM] Reggie:** also just tell Dawn you don’t want to talk

 

 **[5:30 PM] Paul:** I haveeee

 

 **[5:30 PM] Reggie:** then block her number

 

 **[5:31 PM] Reggie:** though that might make things super awkward when you guys meet up again at the centre

 

 **[5:31 PM] Paul:** what

 

 **[5:31 PM] Paul:** I never said I was going back to the centre

 

 **[5:31 PM] Reggie:** you say that now

 

 **[5:31 PM] Reggie:** but that was exactly what you said last time, and you still went

 

 **[5:32 PM] Paul:** shut up

 

 **[5:32 PM] Reggie:** :)

 

 **[5:32 PM] Paul:** stop that

 

 **[5:32 PM] Paul:** no smiley faces allowed

 

 **[5:32 PM] Reggie:** well aren’t you mr grumpy pants today

 

 **[5:33 PM] Paul:** I’m always grumpy the fuck did you expect

 

 **[5:33 PM] Reggie:** for you to not be grumpy, for starters

 

 **[5:33 PM] Paul:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **[5:33 PM] Paul:** that’s really funny

 

 **[5:34 PM] Paul:** I actually laughed out loud

 

 **[5:34 PM] Reggie:** either way

 

 **[5:34 PM] Reggie:** I /know/ you Paul

 

 **[5:34 PM] Reggie:** if you didn’t want to talk to Dawn, or have her talk to you, you would have told her yourself or at least pulled a typical you to make her stop

 

 **[5:35 PM] Paul:** what?

 

 **[5:35 PM] Paul:** what do you mean “typical you”

 

 **[5:35 PM] Paul:** I don’t have a “typical you” move

 

 **[5:36 PM] Reggie:** actually

 

 **[5:36 PM] Reggie:** you do

 

 **[5:36 PM] Paul:** impossible

 

 **[5:36 PM] Paul:** I’m ending this conversation

 

 **[5:36 PM] Paul:** good night

 

 **[5:36 PM] Reggie:** it’s only 5:30???

 

 **[5:36 PM] Reggie:** wait at least let me know what’s for dinner!

 

 **[5:36 PM] Reggie:** Paul?

 

 **[5:37 PM] Reggie:** Paul??

 

 **[5:37 PM] Reggie:** baby bro?

 

 **[5:37 PM] Reggie:** mini me?

 

 **[5:37 PM] Reggie:** fine.


	10. Teddybear Teddybear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird questions at 3 in the morning and a name change

****

**. . .**

**Troublesome**

 

 **[3:00 AM] Troublesome:** are you a werewolf guy or a vampire guy?

 

 **[3:01 AM] Paul:** It’s /3 in the fucking morning/

 

 **[3:01 AM] Troublesome:** I know just answer the question

 

 **[3:02 AM] Paul:** for fuck's sake

 

 **[3:02 AM] Paul:** vampire I guess

 

 **[3:02 AM] Troublesome:** Ooo

 

 **[3:03 AM] Troublesome:** biting kink, got it

 

 **[3:03 AM] Paul:**???????

 

 **[3:03 AM] Troublesome:** night!

 

 **[3:03 AM] Paul:**????????????

 

 **[9:12 AM] Paul:** now that it’s a decent time

 

 **[9:12 AM] Paul:** what in the absolute /fuck/ was that question

 

 **[9:15 AM] Troublesome:** just wonderin’

 

 **[9:15 AM] Paul:** I have all the time in the world to hear your reasoning.

 

 **[9:15 AM] Troublesome:** no need to worry!

 

 **[9:16 AM] Troublesome:** it’s alllll fine Mr Peachy

 

 **[9:16 AM] Paul:** I’m seriously regretting everything right now.

 

 **[9:16 AM] Troublesome:** awwwwww

 

 **[9:16 AM] Troublesome:** that’s cute lmao

 

 **[9:17 AM] Paul:** shut up

 

 **[9:17 AM] Troublesome:** lmao make me

 

 **[9:17 AM] Paul:** I’ll shoot Holy Water at you

 

 **[9:17 AM] Troublesome:** ooooo I’m /so scared/ lmao

 

 **[9:18 AM] Paul:** whatever.

 

 **[9:18 AM] Troublesome:** lighten’ up a little

 

 **[9:18 AM] Troublesome:** you can’t always be a brooding mess 24/7

 

 **[9:19 AM] Paul:** I am /not/ a brooding mess

 

 **[9:19 AM] Troublesome:** well you certainly are not some Edgelord™ that’s for sure

 

 **[9:19 AM] Troublesome:** like maybe you’re one of those people who have a perpetual resting bitch face but are actually big softies on the inside

 

 **[9:20 AM] Paul:** of course I’m soft on the inside, they’re called /organs/

 

 **[9:20 AM] Troublesome:** lmao you and your jokes

 

 **[9:20 AM] Troublesome:** no but srsly that’s probably the type of person you secretly are

 

 **[9:20 AM] Troublesome:** broody on the outside, teddybear on the inside

 

 **[9:21 AM] Troublesome:** maybe that should be your new name on my phone

 

 **[9:21 AM] Troublesome:** Teddybear

 

 **[9:21 AM] Paul:** don’t you fucking dare

 

 **[9:22 AM] Troublesome:** too late!

 

**Troublesome attached an image**

 

 

 **[9:22 AM] Paul:** I’m going to fucking exorcize you if it’s the last thing I do

 

 **[9:22 AM] Troublesome:** lmao good luck with that Teddybear

 

 **[9:22 AM] Paul:** kill me now.

**Author's Note:**

> you can keep up with me and the updates/art wips/etc. on my recently created blog for this series!
> 
>  
> 
> [Disaster Friends Blog](https://pkmn--disasterfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
